Destinada a una maldición
by rose12sweet
Summary: Sara tiene 15 años, que vive con su familia: John, su padre ; Lisa, su madre, ; Damon, su hermano mayor, 18  ; Kale, su hermano mayor, 17  ; Emma, su hermana menor, 7   Su vida cambio cuando las sobrinas de su padre vienen a quedarse por un tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogo **

Me desperté aturdida. Traté de abrir los ojos, pero el desbordamiento repentino de la luz me cegó. En lugar de ver mi entorno cuidado, yo la escuchaba y la sentía. Deje que mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz. Los abrí lentamente, dolía como el infierno. Mi visión era borrosa por un tiempo, pero se ajustó pronto.

Me levanté tambaleandome sin poder ver donde ponia mis pies, tenia punzadas en la cabeza. Sentia ganas de llorar, gritar, patear, golpear, sentimientos muy extraños y mezclados. Lo unico que queria era morir, abandonar mi cuerpo atado al dolor fisico que me hacia enloquecer.


	2. Chapter 2

avisos

Estaba sorprendida, sorprendida por todos los colores de flores que estaban frente a mi, habían blancas, rojas, moradas, pero hubo una que destacaba entres todas, una flor de un color azul inimaginable, quería tenerla, pero se encontraba al otro lado del río. La quería, la quería para ponerla en el florero de la entrada, para que su color azul intenso le diese vida a la casa. Empece a caminar, de hecho estaba corriendo, hasta que escuche -¡ SARA!- gire mi cabeza y todo se torno negro...

Desperté, todo había sido un sueño, uno muy lindo. Miré a mi derecha, mi hermana Emma seguía durmiendo, vi el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, ¿tan temprano? Me levante y fui a asearme, al salir vi mi ropa tendida en la cama, me vestí con ayuda, ya que el corsé es muy difícil de poner. Mi vestido era nuevo, muy lindo, era de un color celeste crema. Me peinaron, el pelo medio recogido con mis rizos, mi pelo estaba muy largo, me llegaba hasta la cintura. Ya eran las siete y Emma estaba abajo. Cuando bajé estaban todos sentados a la mesa, claro menos yo.

- Buenos días - dijo mi madre.

- Buenos días - respondí.

Me senté en el único puesto vacío

- Que lindo tu vestido, ¿es nuevo?- preguntó Emma con gran interés.

- Si, pero no sé por qué me lo dieron, ¿hay algo hoy día, un té, una cena? - pregunté con curiosidad.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos en la mesa, les diré, ¿se acuerdan de mis sobrinas de segundo grado? Elizabeth y Hanna - dijo mi papá.

- No - respondimos al unísono.

- Bueno, ellas llegan hoy día, se van a quedar un tiempo con nosotros - dijo mi papá.

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo? - preguntó Damon.

- Mmm... unos tres meses, más o menos - dijo mamá.

- ¿Y a qué hora llegan? - pregunté.

- Como a las cinco - respondió mi madre.

- ¿Y cuál es el motivo de su estadía? - pregunto Kale.

- Sus padres viajan, por motivos de negocios y no tenían dónde dejarlas, así que me ofrecí, en todo caso son parte de la familia... o ¿no? - dijo mi padre entusiasmado.

- ¿Dónde dormirán? - pregunto Emma.

- De eso les quería hablar también, bueno la casa es grande, pero ya vivimos 7 personas y sobran dos habitaciones, por lo tanto a Emma dormirá en su antigua habitación , Hanna dormirá con

Sara, ya que tienen la misma edad, Damon seguirá durmiendo con Kale y Elizabeth en la habitación de invitados - anuncio mi madre

- Pero sobra un habitación - afirmo Damon.

- Si, Elizabeth trae a una amiga.

Después de eso cada uno siguió con lo suyo, yo pensaba como serán , quienes serán y me dije tendré que esperar hasta las cinco, pero seguía pensando...

- Que te parece esto a ti , Sara? - pregunto mi papa.

- Sara?.

-Tan distraída que es mi hermanita - dijo Kale.

- Ja , ja , ja que chistoso Kale -respondí irónica.

- Que, que te parece a ti, que vengan ellas - pregunto mi padre.

- Aaa... por mi esta bien - respondí despreocupada.

Pero sabia o mas bien précentia que con la llegada de ellas algo iva a cambiar, tal vez son solo ideas tontas me dije, pero no podía sacar la idea de mi cabeza.

- Se les ofrece algo mas? - pregunto Eliana.

- No, gracias pueden retirarse - informo mi padre.

todos nos levantamos de la mesa y cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas, yo no sabía que hacer hasta que tocaron la puerta y me levante para abrirla y al abrirla solo se encontraba una carta

con mi nombre , la abrí.


End file.
